


T-Pose Chronicles: in which dammek hauntswitch kills jude hiveswap

by seekingSolar



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Crack, Other, Swearing, T-pose, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: you’ve officially made him lose his marblesinspired by t-pose dammek by crustybagelbiteshttps://youtu.be/dUg7ll4GM6E





	T-Pose Chronicles: in which dammek hauntswitch kills jude hiveswap

‘oh god oh fuck he’s coming dammek hauntswitch is coming for my ass’

jude thought as he ran away with his weak stick noodle legs because if he didn’t run he was going to die by t-pose

 

his efforts were futile because in the end his ass was claimed because he was dead

 

 

the end


End file.
